Aunque no pueda ir al cielo
by kukiis
Summary: Todo lo que siempre quisiste, se encontraba en vuestro propio paraíso dentro del infierno.


_Disclaimer_**:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a la saga de Twilight escrita por la gran Stephenie Meyer. Benditos sean sus sueños.

_Summary_:"Todo lo que siempre quisiste, se encontraba en vuestro propio paraíso dentro del infierno".

_Nota_: Creo que esto puede ser considerado un "Oneshot"

* * *

"_**Aunque no pueda ir al cielo**__**.**__**"**_

_"Hola, soy tu mente dandote a alguien con quién hablar"_

.

Habías contado cada respiro desde que te fuiste para poder verla de nuevo. Temblabas de la emoción mientras esperabas el próximo vuelo y, si pudieras llorar, las lágrimas ya casi se habrían desbordado por la alegría. _Ella_, lo que siempre quisiste y siempre querrás. Por quien darías tu vida –si es que tenías una– e incluso tu alma. _Ella_, estaba a solo doce horas de ti, doce largas e infinitas horas. Esto era una sorpresa que llevabas planeando desde hace mucho, irías a su casa, sin previo aviso y la esperarías ahí hasta que volviera del instituto. Cuando llegara, la abrazarías por la cintura y la besarías como nunca lo habías hecho, luego saldrían a vuestro prado y harías absolutamente todo lo que ella te pidiese. Sí, incluso convertirla, porque haber esperado tanto tiempo te abrió los ojos a lo que realmente ambos querían. _La eternidad._

Os conocisteis en vuestras vacaciones. Ella fue a San Diego y _casualmente_ tú también –aunque sabías que Alice había visto que algo pasaría allí y por eso te obligó a acompañarla.- Nunca tuvo sentido el que un vampiro fuera a la playa, tomando en cuenta el incesante sol con el que sabían que se encontrarían. Era de noche cuando la viste caminando de la mano con un chico y, de primera instancia creíste que era su novio, creíste que Alice te había llevado en vano, creíste que toda la ilusión que te habías creado al ver la premonición tan claramente perfecta de Alice, había sido una triste jugarreta del destino, pero no fue así, porque cuando ella se volteó hacía ti, viste que era tuya. Que no importaba con quien estuviese, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Al momento en que la observabas no te dedicaste a pensar el lo aborreciblemente cursi que podría sonar todo eso ni en que perfectamente todo eso podría ser un sentimiento no correspondido. En lo único que pensaste fue en sus hermosos ojos y su infinita profundidad, tus piernas tomaron vida propia y te acercaste a la chica que tanto deseabas.

–Hola – le dijiste, sin siquiera percatarte del enorme chico que tomaba su mano. Esa mano que deseabas poseer tú.

–Hola – respondió ella mientras te miraba profundamente a los ojos. No pudiste evitar sonreír. La traspasaste con la mirada, viste su alma, viste lo absorta que estaba ella también en tus ojos y eso bastó para darte el valor suficiente y seguir con toda esa locura. La seguiste mirando incontables segundos. Para ti, pudieron haber sido años o incluso siglos, y no te hubiese importado, porque mirar esos dulces orbes de chocolate era equivalente a estar en el cielo –donde tú jamás estarías. – Y ahí comenzó vuestra historia, la historia que construisteis poco a poco vosotros dos, la misma que _creisteis_ que jamás tendría final. Esa que sólo pudieron interrumpir los malditos vampiros italianos.

Ahí, en ese frío y solitario aeropuerto, deseabas con todas tus fuerzas que tu hermana estuviese contigo, que no hubiese sido también capturada, que te haya dado al menos una pequeña pista de lo que sucedería. Si hubiese estado ahí contigo, te habrías ahorrado tanto…

Cuando llegó el avión, ya no dabas más. Estabas eufórico, subiste casi corriendo las escalerillas con tu único bolso de mano, y te sentaste en tu cómodo asiento VIP.

Cómo deseaste tener la capacidad de dormir para poder tranquilizarte y recordar sus hermosas facciones. Pero no la tenías, no la tienes y nunca la tendrás, al igual que otras cosas…

Tu viaje en avión fue especialmente largo, te dedicaste a imaginar una y otra vez su rostro y la sorpresa que, a tus ojos, parecía perfecta.

Te bajaste del avión, después de ver cada detalle en tu mente. Fuiste rápidamente –a paso humano – a su casa a por ella, pensando en el gran día que tenías planeado para los dos, pensando en todo lo que, por fin , teníais por delante. Todo lo que siempre soñasteis, que había sido postergado por culpa de _Ésos_. Pero hoy era tú día, _vuestro_ día, y hoy, todo empezaba para no terminar jamás.

Pero al llegar a su puerta todo dio un giro inesperado: no sentiste su olor. Al llegar a su puerta, no había absolutamente nadie. Al llegar a su puerta, escuchaste el pensamiento de tu hermana a lo lejos. _Ese_ pensamiento que acabó con tu existencia. _Ese_ pensamiento que no quisiste creer, pero sabes, que si tuvieras lágrimas, en ese mismo instante, habrían salido sin ningún control.

"_Has no one told you she's not breathing?"_

–_Mierda, me ha escuchado_ – pensó Alice para luego borrar completamente sus pensamientos.

– _¡Pero si ése no es Edward Cullen!_ – pensó una chica que pasaba por en frente de _su_ casa mientras te miraba de pies a cabeza. La ignoraste.

– _Edward,-por-favor-no-hagas- nada_-_Edward,-por-favor- no-hagas-nada _– pensaba Alice, una y otra vez. En ese momento no te preguntaste como demonios salió tu hermana de _ese_ lugar. Lo único que tenias en tu mente, era que Ella ya no estaba, pero no lo podías creer. Tu cara tornó a una expresión demente. Tu subconsciente bloqueó todo lo que habías escuchado en la mente de Alice y fue reemplazado por una sonrisa histérica, aunque en el fondo, ni tú te lo creías. Te repetiste a ti mismo, una y mil veces, que ella estaba bien, que ella volvería, que ella estaba en el instituto, simplemente estudiando, como siempre. Que en cualquier momento podrías besarla como tantas veces maquinaste en el avión. Que en cualquier momento podrías tener su cintura entre tus manos. Que en cualquier momento, ella podría ser _tuya_, por siempre y para siempre. Y fuiste feliz, por una milésima de segundo, pudiste ser feliz otra vez.

"_Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide"._

En ese momento llegó Alice a tu lado y pudiste ver tu rostro en su mente. Viste esa sonrisita histérica que gritaba "Bella está viva, Bella está viva, Bella no puede morir"y hasta ahí llegó tu patético intento de no caer. Tu patético intento de mentirte a ti mismo para tratar de ser feliz de una vez. Lo viste: La felicidad no era algo que el destino tenía preparado para ti. Y _caíste_. Te olvidaste de que Alice estaba horrorizada a tu lado llorando lágrimas inexistentes. Caíste arrodillado con la cabeza entre tus manos, gritando internamente, sufriendo como nunca sufriste en tu vida. Caíste y no pudiste volver a levantarte nunca más. Quedaste en tu propia, profunda y eterna soledad. Toda la razón de tu existencia, estaba _muerta_. Muerta y ni siquiera a tu alcance, porque tu maldita alma ya no estaba. Porque no tenías esperanza alguna, porque _sabías_ que si tratabas de _morir _no ocurriría nada. Porque tu alma ya estaba muerta. Porque tu alma murió en 1918 cuando Carlisle decidió condenarte a esta maldita vida hueca. Lloraste como nunca lo habías hecho, aunque, claro, sin lágrimas. Tu pecho se convulsionaba por tus sollozos. No podías, simplemente no podías existir con ese nivel de tristeza.

Pero de pronto unos pequeños brazos te rodearon y todo lo que creíste que no podía ser cierto, resulto serlo.

– ¡Edward! – escuchaste a una voz extremadamente familiar, gritarte. Pero no podía ser _Ella, _pensaste_. Ella_ no estaba en la Tierra. _Ella_… ¡_Mierda_! Ella estaba muerta. Pero… ¿Dónde estabas tú?

– ¡Oh. Dios mío, Bella! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?, ¿acaso ya me volví demente? – Preguntaste. Estabas eufórico. Sin siquiera darte cuenta, ya la tenias entre tus brazos, y eso te basto para darte cuenta que ya no te importaba tu estado mental. Que por fin estabas con ella y nada mas que eso te importaba. No importaba que te volvieras un maldito esquizofrénico, con tal de ver su rostro y tocar su delicado cuerpo.

–Creo que ambos hemos ido al infierno – Respondió dulcemente mientras juntaba sus labios con los tuyos y entrelazaba sus dedos en tu cabello. Tal como lo imaginaste en ese avión. Todo lo que siempre quisiste, se encontraba en vuestro propio paraíso dentro del infierno.

_"Suddenly I know, I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I am still here. All that's left of yesterday."_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

Uuu**.. **_que nervios. xdd mi primero fanfic.. supongo que se llamaria oneshot o algo por el estilo. Solo lo supongo porque me he encontrado con tanto nombre en este mundo de fanfiction_punto_net. Me costo muchisimoo encontrar un nombre y aun asi, no me gusta el que tiene. Pero que vá.

Uuuu(imaginenme como un uuu nervioso) espero que les guste porque me esforcé muchisimoo y me dio mucho susto publicarlo al leer los foros anti-badfics y cosas por el estilo xd. Lei que algunos se molestaban por las criticas constructivas, pero yo les pido _porfavor_ a las chicas que _si _saben escribir en este mundo fanfiction_punto_net que si me dejen esas criticas porque de verdad deseo escribir mejor (: y si ustedes me pueden ayudar se los agradecería. Buenooo, nose si hay que aclarar algo porque de m i parte esta todo claro con la historia jajaj, Edward se fue con los Vulturis siesque alguien no lo pudo deducir. Cosa que dudo mucho. xd y el por qué.. no tiene importancia si? xd simplemente se tuvo que ir porqe ellos no son buenos xdd ( en mi fic almenos.. si tú los amas no es mi culpa :P)

En fin.. love ya, bye

PD: Las frases son de la canción _Hello_ de _Evanescence_. A mi me gusta mucho esa cancion (: y me insipiro para hacer el fic.. una vez escuche que no ea bueno poner las frases (?) si no lo es u.u sería muy triste porque amo como quedan y cuando leí las reglas no me quedo del todo claro. Eso seria.

**_Fonse_**


End file.
